


Down The Rabbit Hole

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: RVP Month [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alice in Wonderland Themed, M/M, Red Velvet Pancakes - Freeform, Slighy weirdness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 05: Your Favourite Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down The Rabbit Hole

It had been so long Matt was no longer sure which was the real world and which was nothing more than a dream.  
He did not know which he hoped was real anymore.  
It seemed strange that it had been so long now that Matt could barely remembered the sensation of yellow sunlight on his skin, the feeling of a breeze through his hair that didn't chime or smell like strawberries, of rain that didn't stain your skin purple or that they no longer seemed strange to him.  
"What are you thinking about?" Matthew asked, climbing onto Matt's lap and kissing him gently, filling Matt's mouth with the now familiar taste of mercury and elicting a growl from the other as he reflexively wrapped his hands in the smaller's hair, pulling him closer.  
"Nothing," Matt mumbled back, gently prying Matthew's hat off his head an setting down before Matthew let out a giggle that bordered on hysteria and pushed his weight forward, muffling Matt's yelp and then groan of pain by crashing his lips against the others.  
But all good things had to end.  
\-------------------  
"Matt!" He jolted awake, breath catching in his throat as he reflexively threw his hands up, expecting a card solider or Matthew with another bubbling concoction from the Queen.  
"Matt?"   
His thundering heart slowed as he took in the scene before him. His sister raised an eyebrow at him as his hands slowly lowered to grab hold of the bed covers, trying desperately reconcile the past few moments with what had just happened. He had been with Matthew, touches like fire blazing over his skin and a silvery laugh filling his ears with every demanding brush, kiss and nip. And then nothing. Nothing but a haunting blackness and an overwhelming sense of dread.  
"What's happening to me?" He whispered, staring down at his bare hands in something close to amazement. The scars, the bandages. Where did they go when he moved from one world to the other? Where was the lasting imprint of Matthew's touch that seared itself onto his once unblemished skin because of the chemicals that had tainted his loves touch and mind?  
"You need help Matt," she whispered, slowly sitting down next to him as if she was approaching a caged animal, "You can't keep living in dreams."  
"But he is there Melanie," Matt replied, all emotion washed from his voice. She said nothing, only squeezed his hand gently and stood up, signalling to the hovering maid that it was now safe to enter.  
"There's an engagement party today. Please don't do anything rash?"  
"Like you wouldn't do anything to be with Madeley," Matt snarled back, her simple words causing an animalistic fury to bubble up through him.  
"That's different and you know it!" She yelled back, leaping up from the bed to stand in front of him, hands balled bingo fists at her side.  
"How?" He growled, pushing himself up to look over her, his extra inches not ferreting her in the slightest as she threw at him, "At least Madeline is real Matt!"  
That knocked the fight right out of him and Matt sunk back down, too numb to protest anymore.  
\---------------  
It was the flash of white that caught his attention, before the mocking smirk confirmed it. Matt was on his feet in a heartbeat, running after the humanoid rabbit who cackled over his shoulder as the guests let out disgusted noises as he left behind the girl he was meant to be proposing to. And then he was falling down down the rabbit hole, down towards Matthew for the last time.  
\---------------  
"He looks so peaceful now."  
"Let's leave them alone now dear. They need their space."  
\--------------  
"I'm never leaving you again... Hatter."  
"I'm glad to hear it... Alice."


End file.
